Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Lawyer of Locomotion (WIP)
by 1230james
Summary: "The world is always filled crimes. Theft, murder, assault; it's all there. But these crimes are linked to each other, I mean, it's obvious, right? Each of these crimes threatened public transport. But... something doesn't seem right. There must be more. A mystery... I know of very few people who could solve this... hm? Who, you ask? Well... someone like... Phoenix Wright."
1. The Iron Turnabout - Prologue

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Lawyer of Locomotion_

_The Iron Turnabout_

_Prologue_

*ding dong*  
>PA: "The train will arrive at LA Union Station. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark."<p>

A train approaches the station. One man sits in the train cab controlling the train. He prepares to slow his train down when he reaches the station. As he applies the brakes, he feels the train sway suddenly. The train has unexpectedly switched onto a different track. The man looks down the track and spots another train ahead, stopped at the platform on the same track! Quickly, he reaches for the brake handle, and applies the emergency brakes; but it's too late. Within moments, what seemed like a calm day at the station turns into panic. Steel smashing itself against steel; debris was flying everywhere. It seemed like the chaos would last forever, but alas, it ended quickly. In the midst of the crash is a wreck of mangled steel and people screaming for help. A mystery was definitely present; with all the safety features onboard all trains today, something was **definitely wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

Hey guys! Missed me? No? Okay...  
>Uh, long time no see guys. It's been a while.<p>

Anyway, this is a project I've been working on for about a year now on Ace Attorney Online.  
>I decided to redo the project on AAO because the original version was absolute garbage.<br>The best way to make a whole game's worth of cases is by writing out the plot. Therefore, this fanfic will serve as a fanfic and a form of a script.

For more info about the Ace Attorney Online port, check out the forum thread at: **tinyurl**_(period goes here)_**com/pwaalol**

Yeah. That's about it. Enjoy the 4 episode's worth of literature, everyone!


	2. The Iron Turnabout - Day 1, Trial

_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Lawyer of Locomotion_

_The Iron Turnabout_

_Trial - Day 1_

**December 7, 9:55 AM**

**District Courthouse**

**Defendant Lobby No. 5**

A woman in purple robes waved her hands in front of a man's face. "Hey Nick!" she shouted, "Wake up!"

The man opened his eyes. "Come on Maya, can't I get some rest? It's not fun when you keep me up late at night just to watch another Steel Samurai rerun marathon..."

Maya pouted, "But Nick, it's a great show!" She smirked. "You need to relax some more instead of doing so much paperwork."

"I'm pretty sure watching TV when I'm half asleep counts as 'relaxing.'"

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I work as a defense attorney in the city of Los Angeles. You could say I'm famous for what I do in this area.

"My assistant, Maya Fey, is an acolyte of the Kurain spirit channeling technique. We met during an... interesting case about a year ago."

"Hey Nick, when do you think your client will be here?"

"Any second now," Phoenix replied. "There's only a few minutes left before the trial begins."

"Anyway, what's he accused of?" Maya asked.

"Murder. Maya, you would know if you hadn't kept me up so late."

Maya was about to reply, when suddenly they heard a voice. "Ahem. Uh, Mr. Wright? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

A man in a beige suit walked up to Phoenix and Maya. "Good to see you and your assistant, Mr. Wright."

"Good morning Mr. Warry. How do you feel?" Phoenix asked.

"I feel fine, thank you."

"Hey, I was wondering," Maya began, "how did you get convicted?"

Mr. Warry replied, "A train was arriving at the local station, but one of the switch points were reset, which led the train into a pre-occupied track. Only someone in the dispatch room could have changed the switches, such as me."

"Ah... okay." Maya thought for a moment, "Hey, wait, doesn't that mean you're, without a doubt, the culprit?"

"I know, but I wasn't even there at the time of the accident!"

"But... who would have been, then?"

"I don't know! Why would this happen? What if this happened again? Would I be to blame if it did?" Mr. Warry began speaking quickly.

"Woah, calm down! It won't help if you just keep worrying, now would it?" Maya said.

"Well... true... but..." he was cut-off.

"The trial is about to begin!" the bailiff exclaimed, "Please head into the courtroom!"

"It's time to go in." Phoenix said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, 10:00 AM<strong>

**District Courthouse**

**Courtroom No. 5**

In the courtroom, people in the gallery were quietly chattering. Eventually, the judge pounded his gavel once, and everyone fell silent.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Will Warry." the judge announced.

Phoenix stood at one side of the courtroom. "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

On the other side was Miles Edgeworth. "The prosecution is also ready."

"Uh... Mr. Wright," the Judge began, "you look a bit exhausted. Are you alright?"

"I'll... I'll be fine, Your Honor. I was just working late last night." Phoenix replied.

"Hmph. Wright, you shouldn't let your assistant force you to stay up all night."

"H-hey! I didn't say anything about Maya keeping me up all night!"

"Now, now, Mr. Wright; we're just concerned about your well-being." the Judge said. "Anyway, Prosecutor Edgeworth, you may begin your opening statement."

Edgeworth looked down at a sheet of paper, "On December the 5th at around 4 PM, a Metrolink commuter train, No. 904, was heading towards the station. This train was heading into the station on track 5. However, a track switch was realigned, so the Metrolink train was moved onto track 6. This would have led to no disaster, but unfortunately, Pacific Surfliner No. 582 was already parked at the platform on the same track."

"Metroliner and Pacific Surflink? What is all this confusing nonsense?" the Judge asked.

He replied, "Metrolink and Pacific Surfliner, Your Honor. They're commuter train services in this area."

The Judge shook his head. "This is a bit confusing for me... but what does this have to do with the defendant?"

"The track switches can only be aligned using a computer in the dispatch room. The only one who had access to said computer was the defendant."

_(I don't like where this is going...)_ Phoenix thought.

"Therefore, the only one who could have caused this accident," Edgeworth paused to slam his desk, "is the defendant, Will Warry.

"I have here the full report from the NTSB covering the entire incident, and some timetables for your convenience."

"I see." The judge nodded. "I accept these as evidence."

**NTSB Report added to the Court Record.**

_Type: Document_

_Submitted as evidence during the trial_

_"Inbound Metrolink train #904 is unexpectedly switched from track 5 to track 6 where Pacific Surfliner train #582 is already at the platform. Crash was inevitable. 7 dead, upwards of 20 injured. Track switch was investigated; controlled only by computer."_

**Timetables added to the Court Record.**

_Type: Documents_

_Submitted as evidence during the trial_

_(Displays timetables for Pacific Surfliner and Metrolink trains. #582 was to depart at 4:10 PM. #904 was to arrive by 4 PM.)_

"Alright; Prosecutor Edgeworth, you may summon your first witness."

"Witness, your name and occupation."

"Dick Gumshoe." He grinned, "I work as a homicide detective down at the precinct!"

Edgeworth continued, "Detective, please explain to the court in greater detail about the crime."

"Okay, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY<strong>

**- Crime Summary -**

"As Mr. Edgeworth said before, train 904 smashed into train 582."

"There were over 20 victims. 7 of them were killed, such as the driver of train 904."

"The defendant was the only one who could have done it."

"He was the only one with access to the computer in the dispatch room on the day of the incident."

"He could have easily changed the track switches any time he wanted."

"We're just lucky he didn't make any more trains crash that same day, pal."

* * *

><p>"Well, that pretty much sums up the entire incident," the Judge said. "The defense may cross-examine the detective."<p>

_(Alright, let's press Gumshoe for more details.)_ Phoenix thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION<strong>

**- Crime Summary -**

_"As Mr. Edgeworth said before, train 904 smashed into train 582."_

"HOLD IT! Detective, you are fairly certain that no other trains could have crashed?"

"Hey pal, Mr. Edgeworth says so, and so does the NTSB. Why bother asking?"

"Just... making sure, Detective."

_"There were over 20 victims. 7 of them were killed, such as the driver of train 904."_

"HOLD IT! Who was the driver of train #904?"

"That would be Tom Jones. He was an experienced engineer."

**Tom Jones profile added to the Court Record.**

_Age: deceased_

_Gender: Male_

_(One of seven victims in the crash. He was an experienced engineer who was driving train #904 on the day of the incident.)_

_"The defendant was the only one who could have done it."_

"HOLD IT! Are you sure there was no one else in the dispatch room?"

"Well... there was ONE other person there."

"There was? What's his name?"  
>"His name is Bill Arto. He was working at the dispatch room at the same time of the incident."<p>

**Bill Arto profile added to the Court Record.**

_Age: 21_

_Gender: Male_

_(A dispatcher just like the defendant. He was also working in the dispatch room with the defendant on the day of the incident.)_

_"He was the only one with access to the computer in the dispatch room on the day of the incident."_

"HOLD IT! What about Mr. Arto?"

"Oh, him? We learned that he's just a rookie. He wasn't taught any of the controls for the computer."

"What about an instruction manual?"

"There isn't one, pal."

_(Oh...)_

_"He could have easily changed the track switches any time he wanted."_

"HOLD IT! Are you telling me that there's no failsafe for the computer?"

"Nope; it was never programmed that way, apparently."

_(Hmm... this is something worth looking into.)_

_"We're just lucky he didn't make any more trains crash that same day, pal."_

"HOLD IT! What makes you so sure?"

"...! Well, uh..."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interrupted. "Wright, that line of questioning has nothing to do what actually happened."

"Objection sustained," the Judge said. "Mr. Wright, please don't waste our time by asking such questions."

* * *

><p>Phoenix began to speak, "Your Honor, the defense has no more questions for Detective Gumshoe."<p>

The Judge nodded. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, do you have any other witnesses?"

Edgeworth replied, "Yes, I do, Your Honor. I'd like to summon Bill Arto to testify."

* * *

><p>"Witness, state your name and occupation."<p>

"My name is, uh, Bill Arto. I'm, um, a rookie train dispatcher..."

"Witness," Edgeworth spoke, "please testify to us what you saw."

"O-okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY<strong>

**- Warry's Actions -**

"Will was, uh, acting unusual on the day of the crash."

"He, ah, didn't seem like himself when he was looking at the screen."

"Um... I was looking at the track map and I saw train #904 approaching the station."

"And then, ah, he began to do stuff on the computer."

"I stared at the map and, eh, saw one of the switches get re-aligned."

"I reached for the manual switch controls, but it was too late. The train had already passed the switch."

* * *

><p>"Eh?!" the Judge exclaimed, "So you're saying the defendant had deliberately changed the track points?"<p>

_(Wasn't that was Edgeworth said...)_

"That's, uh, correct," Mr. Arto said.

"Alright then. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination, if you will."

* * *

><p><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION<strong>

**- Warry's Actions -**

_"Will was, uh, acting unusual on the day of the crash."_

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by 'unusual'?"

"Normally he's serious and calm when he does his job, but, um, this time... he looked a bit nervous. I swear I saw his hand shaking once."

_"He, ah, didn't seem like himself when he was looking at the screen."_

"HOLD IT! When you say 'the screen', you're referring to the computer?"

"That's right. Uh, how else do you use a computer?"

_(I don't even know how to respond to that...)_

_"Um... I was looking at the track map and I saw train #904 approaching the station."_

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by 'track map'?"

"Huh? Oh. Um... the tracks map. There's a map that's mounted on the wall near the ceiling. It shows us every switch, signal, and train on it."

"Wouldn't something like that already be on the computer, though?"

"Yeah, but the map, uh, serves as a larger version."

"Oh. I see..."

_"And then, ah, he began to do stuff on the computer."_

"HOLD IT! What kind of stuff?"

"I, um, was just about to get to that..."

"Oh... my bad. Please continue."

_"I stared at the map and, eh, saw one of the switches get re-aligned."_

"HOLD IT! Which switch was it?"

"Well, uh... it was one of the switches closer to the platform... maybe about 500 feet from the end of the platform..."

"I'm assuming this switch was connected to tracks 5 and 6?"

"Yes, that's right..."

_"I reached for the manual switch controls, but it was too late. The train had already passed the switch."_

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed his desk. "Mr. Arto, what do you mean by 'manual switch controls'?"

The nervous man replied. "Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah, the dispatch room is rigged with manual levers and stuff in case the computer breaks."

The defense attorney shook his head. "I believe that's not possible."

"W-what?"

"Your Honor, please read the last bit of the NTSB Report."

The Judge looked down at the document. "'Track switch was investigated; controlled only by computer.'" He blinked. "Wait, 'controlled only by computer?'"

"That's right, Your Honor," Phoenix said. "The track switches are only controlled by a computer. Therefore this witness is LYING!"

The gallery burst into an uproar. The Judge pounded his gavel thrice. "Order! Order in the court! Witness, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Uh, um, err... i-it's just a mistake, that's all! I just got hired here, so..."

Phoenix slammed his desk, "So what? You should have gone through training, and by now, you would know that there are no manual controls!"

"...!" Arto was caught off-guard. "Um... well... of course, uh... Oh! That's right!"

Phoenix looked confused, "Huh?"

"I'm so sorry. My apologies; I, um, must have mixed something up."

_(You're kidding!)_

"Your Honor, um, if I may... may I testify again?"

The Judge nodded, "You may testify again." The Judge looked at the witness sternly. "But witness, please get your facts straight this time."

"Um... do not worry, Your Honor!"

* * *

><p><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY<strong>

**- The Manual Controls -**

"You see... I come, um, from a place where there are manual switches too."

"All you have to do is pull or push a lever to re-align a switch or change a signal."

"I was taught this as a part of my training."

"I'm surprised that nothing of the sort exists here."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." The Judge was thinking. "So you're saying this 'dispatch room' we have here doesn't have manual controls, but you were taught to use them?"<p>

Arto smiled, "Of course! You, uh, never know for sure where might be put to work, you know?

The Judge nodded. "Mr. Wright, please begin your cross-examination."

* * *

><p><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION<strong>

**- The Manual Controls -**

_"You see... I come, um, from a place where there are manual switches too."_

"HOLD IT! So you're saying where you were trained used manually-controlled switches?"

"That's right."

_(Intriguing... I wonder where such a place would be.)_

_"All you have to do is pull or push a lever to re-align a switch or change a signal."_

"HOLD IT! So you can use levers to operate switches and signals?"

"That's correct. Of course, um, switches and signals have been replaced with electric motors and lights, respectively."

_"I was taught this as a part of my training."_

"HOLD IT! Why were you taught to use them if there wouldn't be any anyway?"

"...! Well, um... gee, that's a really good question, now isn't it?"

_(That sounds familiar...)_

_"I'm surprised that nothing of the sort exists here."_

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by 'exists here'?"

"Hm? Oh. You know, places like England use them still. I moved here from there, you know."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed his desk, "I was never informed of this!"

"Well, too bad. Um, you never asked, so I didn't tell you."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Witness, can you add this to your testimony?"

"Sure, um, why not?"

_"I moved here from England after I got my training."_

"OBJECTION! Witness, you say you were trained in England?"

"Yes, um, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

"This is the United States."

"Your point?"

"This is the United States." He slammed his desk and pointed at Arto. "What made you think that, without a doubt, everything is the same here as it is there?"

"...! Well, um..."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed his desk, "Wright, this line of questioning has nothing to do with the case at hand!"

"But consider this! This man just moved here from England. Don't you think his information will be a little inaccurate?"

"So what? How does that change anything, Wright?"

"So, it means this witness may not be entirely reliable!"

Upon hearing that, the gallery burst into an uproar. The Judge pounded his gavel. "Order! Order! Order! It seems to me that this witness may not be able to be trusted."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Your Honor! The defense believes that any further testimony from this witness may be biased!"

Edgeworth also slammed his desk. "The defense is just trying to mislead the court! A small error isn't enough to write a witness off as unreliable!"

"Hmmm..." The Judge was in deep thought. "I think... that this requires more investigating. This witness is looking at me funny...

"I would like the defense and the prosecution to investigate this more carefully; especially that witness and his connection to this crime. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Well then. That settles things. This trial will reconvene tomorrow. Court is now adjourned."

_The Judge pounded his gavel once._

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, 1:37 PM<strong>

**District Courthouse**

**Defendant Lobby No. 5**

Will spoke first, "Mr. Wright, I thank you for what you just did."

"I'm just doing my job," Phoenix replied.

"Anyway, do go and investigate. As you know, the station is just down the street."

"Really? Wow, this must be the closest a crime scene has ever been to a courtroom," Maya added.

Phoenix said, "We'll head on over right away."

"Take care Mr. Wright, and Ms. Fey. I wouldn't want to have to worry about my attorney."

_(With Maya? Ehhh... I wouldn't say it's guaranteed.)_

"Alright Nick, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

Hm. Not bad. Don't like how I have to reorganize all the text when I upload work via file upload. It becomes just a pain.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Tell me if any mistakes are found, too!

And remember to visit the AAO thread at **tinyurl**_(period goes here)_**com/pwaalol**


End file.
